TakahashiryuZai
'Character Profile'Edit 'Character First Name'Edit Zai 'Character Last Name'Edit Takahashiryu 'IMVU Username'Edit ZaiTakahashiryu 'Nickname (optional)'Edit Dragon of the Ice 'Age'Edit 30 'Date of Birth'Edit ''21/05/174-AN (AFTER NARUTO) '''GenderEdit Male 'Ethnicity'Edit Takahashiryuian (formerly Yuki) 'Height' Edit 6'0 'Weight' Edit 190 'Blood Type'Edit O positive 'Occupation'Edit Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit none 'Affiliation'Edit Amegakure 'Relationship Status'Edit Married to Rin Usui 'Personality'Edit Zai is a normal and but yet very ingenius shinobi his appearance is hidden by his soften spoken nature but he does like a good conversation now and then if he can strike one up.He tend to be care free and loves his close ones and will do anything to protect them.He tends to be a usual thinker who really rarely gets along with those unless they see eye to eye with or just lets them be themselves to better fit a means for his plans into a certain situation. He plays battle scenarios over and over in his detailed as he can remember his intelligence is his best feature. He loves to think about tomorrow and what will come of it to fit the plans he has set out for that day. He tries to plan for everything and will try to fulfill his goals with tactical posture and tactics of his own making. He makes sure that everyone is prepared for anything.He tries to play each battle like well thought out shougi game or chess he will plan six moves ahead of his opponent without forgeting the move infront of him adn tries to think in dimensions,aspects, and pryamiding goals of his life for success. 'Behaviour'Edit Zai normally does intel on other nations for kagato as his village has members everywhere and does what a shinobi normaly does spy but has his ways of finding out more then he should know but does it anyways because Zai's curiousity knows no bounds when it comes to questioning. Also Zai's gathering of intel is his what he loves to do and feeds into his actions as a shinobi his want to know things that people thing are secret and hold it against them and play with them in mind games. Zai is a bit psychotic when it comes to a fight he is a jekyl & Mr Hyde character he cool as ice when in a normal state but raging as a glacier when in a fight his genius and mind tend to conflict making him blazing with rage and intellect. 'Nindo (optional)'Edit "Hell will freeze over if any one hurts the people I care about." "They may take my claws but never my Fangs" 'Summoning'Edit Takashe '' 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit Formerly Part of the Yuki but changed the name to Takahashiryu and became an off shoot of the Yuki 'Ninja Class Edit Jounin '''Element OneEdit Ice 'Element Two'Edit 'Weapon of choice'Edit Ice Fang 2 (sword on back) 'Strengths'Edit hyouton jutsu,Kenjutsu,Fuinjutsu,intelligence,learning speed,chakra amount,Genjutsu 'Weaknesses'Edit Furiton jutsu,Medical Jutsu,Speed,Taijutsu,Strength,Ninjutsu,Hand Seal speed 'Chakra colour'Edit Icey Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 16 kunai Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 2 swords Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 22 pieces 'Jutsu List'Edit Ice release cataegory: Ice Dragon Vortex Jutsu, Ice Pillar Jutsu, Giant Ice Pillar Jutsu,Ice Dome Jutsu, Ice Clone Jutsu, Demon Ice Mirrior Jutsu, Ice seed jutsu 'Allies'Edit Amegakure 'Enemies'Edit Unknown 'Background Information'Edit Well I "Zai" (named after my uncle) Yuki was born 244 years after Naruto’s Great War to my parents Wakamaru Yuki (an anbu) and Taka Yuki (a hunter-nin for the kirigakure) in the village of the hidden mist and they named me after my uncle who also trained me to be like my father. My father was a good friend of Shima Yuki (the eldest Yuki of the three brothers)who discovered some forbidden Ice Jutsu and tried to delevope it into legendary space time ninjutsu first orginalized by Tobirama some hundred years ago and helped Shima reengineer it to develope most of the space time Ice ninjutsu he was researching and My Father being a high ranking ninja. my uncle(the second eldest of the three Yuki brothers) aslo helped my father and Shima in this endeavor. My father met my mother the hunter ninja on a co-op mission for The other half of the yuki clan ,after falling in love with her, he decided that she should be his bride so they got married and one year later I was born. My father wanted my uncle to train me because my father was on missions with my mother. So basically, when I was older about 15 ,I was homeschooled in my ninja training by my uncle who was a superior ninja and referred to as the black howling for his secret technique the sekiha tenkyoken jutsu a technique that focues your chakra into a giant black ice pillar and sends it flying in a tornado like spiral and pierces like a rail gun bullet which only the master of that technique can pass it on to his pupil. But my uncle went rogue and I went after him because I wanted to know the truth about why he went rogue. I was told by konoha that he was trying to sell secrets of space time ninjutsu that Shima had made with my father but I knew I had to find out the truth for myself. So I went out and finally found him he was apparently working with one of madara (descedants claim the rise of the uchiha also known as the man claming to be madara himself) uchiha. I found them in a cave also some sort of lab before I was able to confront the uchiha,he had left. However, that wasnt the last time I would see the uchiha but thats another story . So I confronted my uncle then he told me ( fake posing as the real one) madara wanted to know about the space time ninjutsu because he had tried and failed himself so madara(descendant) sought that help from my uncle who was a good buddy of an uchiha and trusted the clan during its massive revnovation conjunction with the senju and start rebuilding konoha better. So I fought my uncle and he had used his ultimate technique the sekiha tenkyoken jutsu which I thought would had killed me because it pierced into the side of arm but instead it seemed he passed it as the ice pillar seeped into my body so receiving this new power I used back on him and it flunged my uncle cutting him in half with the vortex of the spinning black ice pillar but I had to kill my uncle since he stole the space time ninjutsu techniques that my father and Shima had worked so hard on. He had betrayed me but yet gave me the gift of his ultimate technique. I came back to the village and got promoted to Jounin at the age of seventeen but I know I had more potential so I became the head of the my own clan the takashashiryu clan to throw the shackles of Kirigakure off and changed my last name too since , Jin Shimura and Heihachi Hanzo, I found out were the reason behind my uncle's betrayal telling him to sell the plans to the fake madara and I wanted nothing else to do with them and wanted to make a name for myself. The konohagakure and kirigakure (Jin SHimura was behind this too) where after my parents because my mother was a yuki too and the civil war in the land of water had caused mixed lines but konoha wanted to appease the land of waves and tried to turn my mother over to the new mizukage so they both ran and a few of their relatives had to run and hide them but both coalition forces found my mother and father but instead of giving up they sacrificed themselves and froze the wall of the cave and fighting off the trailing forces sacrificing themselves in the battle but fighting to the last man to protect me using the ice gate release jutsu my mom and father had developed as the first ice release space time ninjutsu to seal the cave. However, i learned that the after effect of the jutsu slowed my aging process so for every ten years . During the process, my parents also froze the cave entirely sealing me till I could have enough power to escape from it and would return to the shinobi world as it is now and during my wandering in the cave I came upon a shrine of the ice flying god reito gyoshi(like jashin) of the yuki clan gave me a choice to be the ulitmate ice release shinobi and also to gain vengance on those who killed my parents so he embodied me like a jashinist and gave me the full use of his abilities i.e. ice tiger kori tora tiguren master of ice release Genjutsu and ice release NinTaijutsu also the ice dragon hiryu as he was the daiguren master of ice release Kenjutsu and ice release Fuinjutsu also giving me the dairugen eyes kekkei genkai of the ice dragon which had activated during my sleep the tiguren's tora no me was showing clearly in the mirror next to the place i awoke. I could do alot more things then I used to that i learned along the way from Reito’s training in the frozen cryogenic stasis. I could switch back and forth between kekkei genkai. He smiled with a crazy look and thats my eyes for you and Reito endowed me with the last Takahashiryu as I was trained in his camp and the Cave of ice shattered into a billion pieces and the last thing Reito said to me” Collect the pieces and remember your training”.Then I wandered a few days out of the cave that my parents froze me in and after a few days since I met Reito Gyoshi in my frozen state and wandered out of the cave four years of my training had passed while I was in there and I was 21 when I came about from being passed out through my wandering, I met a beautiful women named Rin Usui she found me wonder out side the cave at a near by pond as I collaped she caught me and took care of me and nursed me back to health and I fell in love with her and We on adventures together blazing our own trail as Ninjas for our Nindo way of life.One day I got the Idea of making my own village with me and Rin Usui she happily agreed to it and we ran to the Amegakure and got married there and met with Kagato and he agreed to have us as a sub-village to the Amegakure and then I was married at age 21 with my beautiful bride Rin even though said I was the bride –laughs abit- Takahashiryu and we started construction on what would be the Takahashiryugakure and It flourished in a bright village with powerful ninja.I and My Rin chan could not be more happier together until the day we were expecting our first child who we called Kori but I was amazed that he could walk and talk at the age of 1 it wasn’t something I was prepared for like any father . That day I couldn’t get any happier it wasn’t easy being a father and a husband but it was worth it and around this time I was still just a jounin with a small village to help take care of. It was hard but I know I could do it and I helped my son at the age of 5 when he was ready in his training to be a shinobi like me and I helped him in with elemental release training to get him a good base in the jutsu and I made sure he new the basics and few things like kenjutsu and kunai training. However, I knew that my bloodline would show itself the strongest soon and so I took kori and taught him the techniques of the Yuki because Kori was half yuki.Then,three years after Kori was born I had a beautiful daughter and I named her Loomie and as I watched her grow up along her brother. I saw that she had my Rin’s abilities of the yuki and senju so I asked Rin took abit personal time to train her in the yuki ways.After some time I saw my two little ones grow up and become shinobi well trained in what me and my wife had spent half our lives to teach them and we looked back at all the in between incidents and everything we had done to make sure our little ones became the best shinobi they could be so I decide that loomie and kori needed the special training I received. I had to invoke reito gyoshi to make sure she was ready for the long road ahead.Rin and i took her and kori on a special training course in the Kai Mountains and help with some of their jutsu. The Kai Mountains are a holy training place for the Takahashiryu Clan and We have continued to train ninja eversince we received help through Kagato. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.))